


What's Another Year

by cutthroatpixie



Series: Victuuri Week 2017 [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anniversary, Day five: domesticity, Domestic, M/M, Victor prompt, Victuuri Week 2017, this has no plot they're just dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutthroatpixie/pseuds/cutthroatpixie
Summary: It’s a typical morning, really, save for the date.Day Five: DomesticityVictor Prompt: Anniversary





	

Yuuri wakes up to the sound of rain beating hard against the bedroom window and a thunderous booming coming not from the storm outside, but from the man sleeping next to him. He tries to stretch out and realises he can't really do so, since Viktor is sprawled out over top of him, oblivious to the fact that he is practically crushing Yuuri beneath his weight. It’s a typical morning, really, save for the date. 

"Viktor." Yuuri shoves at Viktor's shoulder and tries to roll the other man off of him. "You are killing me."

Viktor just continues to snore in response.

Yuuri rolls his eyes and pushes hard against Viktor's side. A little too hard, he realises only after Viktor has rolled not just off of Yuuri, but off the bed as well.

He lands on the floor with a thick thud and is immediately awake.

"Ow!" Viktor yelps. "Yuuri, what was that for?!"

Yuuri is laughing so hard he can barely manage to respond with anything more than a quick, "Sorry!"

Viktor pouts and stands up, rubbing at his back as he does so. "What a rude way to wake up." He slides back into their bed, immediately latching right back onto Yuuri. "And on our anniversary too."

"I was going to make you breakfast," Yuuri tells him. "But  _ somebody _ was lying on top of me and wouldn't move."

"You didn't have to push me off the bed."

"That was an accident, really."

Viktor presses the back of his hand to his forehead, sighing as he does so. "An accident he says, after so cruely shoving me out of our bed."

Yuuri laughs again. "I think you'll live."

Viktor continues to pout. "Maybe I've already died."

"You seem pretty alive to me."

"I died and now I'm a ghost, haunting you for killing me so harshly."

Yuuri pokes at Viktor's side, right in the spot he knows is most ticklish. Viktor squirms and tries in vain to shove Yuuri's hands away from the sensitive spot. "You feel pretty solid for a ghost," Yuuri tells him.

"It's your mind playing tricks on you." Viktor rolls away from Yuuri, still trying to get away from this tickling fingers. "It's the guilt. Five years together and you just had to end it like this, with my blood on your hands. Now your conscious will never rest and it's going to drive you mad."

Yuuri stops the tickling and kisses Viktor's cheek before finally getting out of bed. "Well if you want to continue to drive me mad with your ghostly ways, I'll be in the kitchen."

Viktor takes the bait and follows behind Yuuri. He drapes their comforter over his shoulders and it drags behind him, brushing the floor and rustling softly as he walks into the kitchen. 

"What are you making me for breakfast?"

Yuuri hums as he pulls out a frying pan and starts taking things out of the fridge. "Well, I was going to make you pancakes, since you love them so much, but now I'm not so sure."

"What, why not?" Yuuri glances over to find Viktor has sat down on the kitchen floor and is currently scowling from within his blanket cocoon. 

"Can ghosts even eat pancakes?"

"Of course they can."

Yuuri starts to sift flour into a bowl and Viktor's eyes light up when he sees that yes, Yuuri is still indeed intending on making him pancakes. "Is that a Russian thing?" Yuuri asks him. "I don't think ghosts in Japan can eat actual food."

“Oh yes, it’s a little known cultural difference.” 

Soon enough, the sizzle of cooking pancakes joins the sound of their conversation. Yuuri left his phone back in the bedroom, but Viktor’s has started going off, no doubt with texts from their friends wishing him a happy anniversary as they all slowly start to wake up for the day. 

“Yurio says, ‘Congratulations on convincing the katsudon to stay married to you for a whole other year.’ I’d say you were very easily convinced.”

“It was touch and go there for awhile,” Yuuri teases. “The snoring and the waking me up at 2:00 in the morning to show me pictures of dogs in tuxedos almost put me off, but you somehow managed in the end.”

“Wow.” Viktor has moved closer to where Yuuri is cooking and he kicks at Yuuri’s foot with his own. Yuuri steps on his foot in retaliation, but Viktor doesn’t seem too bothered about it. “Don’t even pretend you didn’t love every single one of those dog photos.”

“I did,” he concedes. “But I would have loved them just as much if you’d waited until the morning.”

“Why would I ever make you wait to see cute dog photos? What kind of husband would I be if I didn’t immediately share them with you?”

“Certainly not _my_ husband.”

Viktor continues to tap away at his phone and relay the messages from everyone as Yuuri cooks. “Mila asked if we are going to do anything ‘knotty’ today? I don’t get it.”

“Georgi told me the fifth anniversary is the wooden one here?”

“Oh!” Viktor laughs once he’s gotten the joke and immediately starts typing away his reply to Mila. “A tree joke! I wonder if she thought of that by herself.”

“Did she actually text that to you in English?”

“Well yeah. It wouldn’t make sense in Russian.”

Viktor reaches a hand up and tries to snatch a pancake off the plate Yuuri is loading them up onto. Yuuri doesn’t smack his hand away because it is their anniversary, after all, and he’s feeling generous. “Don’t eat them all just yet,” he warns, however. “I got cream and strawberries.”

“I love cream and strawberries,” Viktor mumbles through a mouthful of stolen pancake. “You’re the best.”

“I try.”

Viktor luckily doesn’t manage to eat all the pancakes before Yuuri can finish cooking them, and he makes up a plate filled to the brim with pancake and cream and fruit when Yuuri lets him know everything is finally ready. Viktor doesn’t seem to be in any hurry to actually go sit down at their dining room table so Yuuri joins him on the floor instead, his own plate of pancakes balancing on one knee.

“You should do this every year.” Yuuri is glad he made so many pancakes because Viktor is chowing through them like he hasn’t eaten in days. 

“I  _ do _ do this every year.”

“Just making sure you won’t stop!”

Viktor’s cheek is covered in cream and Yuuri reaches over to gently brush his thumb across Viktor’s face, wiping the cream off. “Don’t worry,” he tells him. “I won’t.”


End file.
